


Make Good Choices

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is frustrated when Chloe cockblocks her kiss with Jesse, until she finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Good Choices

It was everything they’d all hoped for—their hard work and dedication had paid off, the Bellas performing a nearly flawless routine in front of a rabid audience. The judges loved it just as much, pronouncing the Barden Bellas as the winners of nationals. This was what Aubrey and Chloe had been aiming toward for the past several years and now they had it, the tangible trophy in their shaking hands.   
  
Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect, Chloe thought as she watched the girl of her dreams walk off stage. She knew where she was going. The brunette made her way down the stairs and toward the aisle, pushing through the crowd. Chloe rushed after her, hot on her heels as she hurried to stop her from making a mistake.   
  
Beca had just made it in front of Jesse and uttered a few words (what they were, the redhead didn’t want to know) when Chloe appeared.   
  
“What?” the shorter girl sounded slightly irritated by her presence, her hands plunging into her pockets.   
  
“Uhm,” Chloe said lamely, stepping between the two of them, “hey, Jesse, can you give us a minute?”   
  
The Treble nodded, a forced smile on his lips—lips that would have been touching Beca’s right now had the redhead not intervened. Chloe couldn’t stand to witness such a thing. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn’t think it would be fair for Beca to kiss Jesse without knowing all the facts. Jesse grabbed Benji by the shirt and pulled him down the aisle in the opposite direction, leaving the two girls alone as the occupants of the room were shuffling outside.   
  
“Chloe, what the hell?” Beca furrowed her eyebrows, “could this—whatever this is, have waited, like, five minutes? I was seriously about to just…”  
  
“No. It couldn’t wait, okay?”   
  
Sensing the importance of the conversation, all traces of irritation left the deejay’s face. Instead a small smirk came onto her face.   
  
“Why so serious?” she quoted with startling accuracy.   
  
“I’m in love with you,” Chloe’s words jumbled together in her nervousness, and Beca stared blankly at her for a moment as she tried to pick out the words she’d spoken.   
  
It took her almost a minute to understand what she’d said. Beca’s mouth opened and promptly shut again, twitching slightly and she reached her hand up to brush a piece of hair out of her face.   
  
“I…that’s not what I was expecting,” Beca finally responded, her tone unreadable.   
  
“That’s why I couldn’t let you kiss Jesse. I love you, Beca. I don’t know when it happened, but I fell for you, and…I’m not expecting you to feel the same, but just give it some thought before you jump into anything with him. Just consider your options. For me. Please.”   
  
It was then that the brunette’s mouth twitched again, this time into a semblance of a smile.   
  
“I’ll give it some thought,” she answered.   
  
“That’s all I’m asking,” was Chloe’s earnest reply.   
  
Beca nodded, her tiny grin turning into a full blown smirk.   
  
“So I’m not really a big fan of thinking, I prefer action, so,” she stepped forward and suddenly kissed Chloe, closing her eyes and allowing the sensations and feelings to wash over her before she pulled away, “so I’m thinking that was very good, don’t you think?”   
  
The redhead couldn’t suppress a smile.   
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Your lips are much softer than Jesse’s would have been. And you don’t have annoying stubble. And you don’t try to change me, or make me watch stupid movies,” Beca trailed off, her fingers finding Chloe’s belt loop, “you’re pretty fucking awesome, actually.”   
  
“Well, thanks, but…you were going to kiss him, weren’t you? Do you like him?”   
  
“This is going to sound really awful but, uhm, he was there?” she laughed awkwardly, “he was pretty much my only choice as far as I knew and I’m pretty sick of being alone, so I figured why not settle? Figured I might grow to like him eventually once I got used to his annoying quirks.”   
  
Chloe bit back a laugh, pleased by this response, one she hadn’t been expecting.   
  
“So, now that  _I’m_  a choice…?”  
  
“You’re clearly the better choice, and you know how important it is to me to make good choices,” the brunette winked, pulling her friend’s belt loops to bring her closer and reunite their lips.   
  
“Mmm, yes, very important,” Chloe murmured against her mouth, kissing her again and draping her arms around her waist, “we should probably go, before Aubrey files a missing persons report.”


End file.
